Harry Potter y el Señor de los Dragones
by Meleiz
Summary: Harry en su quinto año en Hogwarts. Intrigas, misterio, nuevos personajes. Y una guerra que se avecina.


**HARRY POTTER Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES**

**CAPÍTULO I: CARTAS**

Un joven de alborotados cabellos, 15 años recién cumplidos, alto, y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente yacía mansamente en su cama en el número 4 de Privet Drive.

Sin embargo, él no era un joven normal. Él era Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió y consiguió vencer a Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más poderoso del mundo, al que todo el mundo se refiere como el señor tenebroso o el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Su cicatriz era el precio que tuvo que pagar por sobrevivir a su ataque. Lástima que sus padres no corrieran su misma suerte.

Y, apenas tres meses antes, en Hogwarts, durante el torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry fue trasladado a un cementerio, donde Voldemort acabó con la vida de su amigo, Cedric Diggory, y volvió a tener un cuerpo. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que atacaran. Y entonces, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Nadie diría que aquel joven chico había sufrido tantas desgracias, y a la vez vivido tantas cosas. Era prácticamente imposible que hubiera sobrevivido, y sin embargo, allí estaba, dormido, soñando con Voldemort. Era una pesadilla. Lo mismo que los últimos días.

Sin embargo, cada mañana, al despertar, la cicatriz le dolía, pero no conseguía recordar los sueños.

Aquella mañana no fue diferente en aquel aspecto, sin embargo, no era una mañana normal. Aquel 1 de Agosto era su cumpleaños.

Y como todo 1 de Agosto desde hacía 4 años, empezaron a llegar cartas de felicitación. La primera fue la de Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo.

_Estimado Harry,_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¿Cómo estás? Últimamente no hemos tenido noticias tuyas. Espero que los muggles te estén tratando bien. Mis padres irán a recogerte mañana a las 22:00 h, y te llevaran, con o sin el consentimiento de tus tíos._

_Un Saludo, Ron_

Junto a la carta había dos paquetes negros. Harry abrió apresuradamente el que tenía más cerca y vio una varita verde en una caja alargada, como las de Ollivanders, con una pequeña diferencia. En el dorso de la caja se veía en letras grandes que pertenecía a la tienda de Artículos de Broma Zonco. Junto a la caja había una pequeña nota.

_Esta varita conjura el hechizo Tragababosas. 20 usos. No controladas por el Ministerio._

Así que podía usarla con su primo Duddley. Si se presentaba alguna oportunidad no la desaprovecharía.

De pronto se percató de que aún le quedaba un paquete por abrir. Lo abrió igual de rápido que el anterior. El paquete era muchísimo más pequeño, pero aún así no le cabía en la palma de la mano.

Al abrirlo se encontró con un paquete de 18 píldoras, seis de cada color, y una larga nota, prácticamente del mismo tamaño que la carta.

_¿Qué tal, Harry? Supongo que ya sabrás quienes somos. Y si no, somos Fred y George. Te enviamos esto gracias a los 10.000 galeones que nos regalaste el año pasado. Son nuestros primeros artículos de broma._

_La amarilla hace que te crezca una cola de cerdo durante 2 días._

_La roja te da dolor de estómago durante una semana._

_La azul (nuestra favorita) tiene los mismos efectos que cruzar la línea de edad de Dumbledore. Supongo que ya viste lo que pasó. ¡¡Estas duran un mes!!_

_Disfruta quinceañero._

_F&G WEASLEY: ARTÍCULOS DE BROMA_

Sin duda ambos regalos eran geniales, y lo mejor, en una situación desesperada, los podría usar con los Dursley.

De pronto, una lechuza le picoteó la mano, dejó un sobre encima del escritorio y se fue.

-Maldita lechuza- musitó Harry antes de abrir la carta. Era de Hermione.

_Querido Harry,_

_¿Qué tal el verano? Espero que lo estés pasando bien. Por cierto, no te culpes por lo de Cedric. No fue culpa tuya, fue de Voldemort._

_Supongo que nos veremos mañana en casa de Ron. _

_Un beso, Hermione._

Cuando Harry leyó la carta, se percató de que Hermione había nombrado a Voldemort, y no había usado otros, en su opinión, ridículos apelativos que se le otorgaban.

Entonces vio su regalo. Un paquete en un envoltorio muggle. Lo abrió y se encontró con una agenda y un vociferador.

-Esta agenda- empezó el vociferador- sirve para memorizar, no solo las tareas, los nombres de tus amigos, sino también los hechizos, y te permite realizarlos solo con pensar en ellos. Disfrútala.

Entonces, le sobre rojo se destruyó a si mismo, dejando los restos de papel sobre la mesa.

Le gustaban mucho los regalos, eran útiles, especialmente la de Hermione, pues estaba seguro de que los TIMOS, de los que se examinaba ese año, no serían solamente teóricos, sino prácticos.

Sería mejor que los probara. Abrió la agenda, cogió una pluma y un tintero, y justo cuando la pluma estaba a punto de entrar en contacto con el papel, cayó otra carta sobre el escritorio. Abrió rápidamente la carta, igual que con las dos anteriores.

_Hola Harry,_

_Se que lamentas que no pueda visitarte, tanto como yo lo hago, pero estoy viviendo en la casa de tus padres, en el Valle de Godric, tal como me indicó Dumbledore. Mi regalo te lo doy cuando nos veamos. Disfruta del verano_

_Sirius_

Al fin y al cabo, no había sido tan malo que la carta le interrumpiera. Tenía noticias de Sirius, Ron, Hermione, incluso de Fred y George.

Prácticamente nada le estropearía ese día.

-¡¡¡¡POTTER!!!! – se escuchó de pronto.

Prácticamente. Guardó las cartas en un cajón y bajó a toda prisa las escaleras.


End file.
